victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ccxcrazy
Ccxcrazy is the pairing of Cc71 and Catxcrazy (Cc/71 and Cat/'xcrazy'). Moments: *Cc71 saw that Catxcrazy's talk page was empty, so she said hi and they've been talking on each other's talk pages ever since. *In response to Catxcrazy's random comment, no freaking unicorn can act in Egypt, Cc71 asked Catxcrazy if freaking unicorns can act anywhere else. Catxcrazy replied: Yes, yes they can. *Cc71 has read Catxcrazy's fanfic *Cc said that The pic of the superhero doggies (The one in the infobox) was her favorite picture, Catxcrazy chose the picture. *Whenever Cxc forgets to sign her name on Cc's talk page, Cc knows it's her. 'cause she's a stalker *Cc loved both the fanfics Cat co-wrote with Dawn, Sade and Boffee. *When Cxc said she wanted to leave the wiki, Cc did everything she could to get her to stay. *When Cc had limited access to Internet and had no computer and was able to get on chat, she PMed Cxc. *On Cat'n'Jade DANCE's blog getting Cxc to stay, Cc signed and wrote that she wanted Cxc to stay "because she is sweet, cute, kind, caring, goofy and funny. She is one of my best friends here, and I don't know what I would do here without her. l<3 you Michelle." *Cc knew Cxc created the Batxlaxy and TalentedTrina accounts. *Cxc told Cc that she made Trina to be Cc's twin since Cc also RPs Trina. *Cc and Cxc always great each other warmly on chat and with lots of hearts. <3333333 *Cc was super excited when Cxc returned from her break from the wiki. :) *Cc wished Cxc happy bdayy. *Reffy made a picture for Cxc's bday with the Ccxcrazy picture on it and said Cxc loves this pairing. Cc thought it was super sweet, and Cxc said it's true. <333333 Trivia: *Cc71 was the first to leave a message on Catxcrazy's talk page. *They are on each other's friend lists on the Victorious wiki. *They both like Spish. *They both hate spicy food. *Both of their usernames start with C. *Both of their usernames have 2 C's *Most of Catxcrazy's talk page messages are from Cc71. *They both use this: xD thingy alot. *They are both in the Roar Family. *Cxc is Cc's daughter in the Roar Family. *They both love the superhero doggies in their info and user box. *They often talk to each other on their talk pages. *Cc joined Cxc's family - The Cheese Family. *They're both in The Sisterhood. *This is one of the 2 featured ships for April 2012. <3 Fan Representation: *'Official Animal': Dogs because dogs are on their userbox and infobox picture *'Official Letter': C because both of their usernames start with C and have two C's *'Official Mascot': Freaking flying unicorns (see the images in the gallery) Userboxes: Code: Ccxcrazy Gallery Superherodogs.jpg|Superhero doggys! freakingunicorns.jpg|Yep. xD welcometoourpagecomments.xD.jpg|The first comments on this page xD ponyosteriods.jpg yaymedifferentxD.jpg halloween-superhero-dogs.jpg|Us again, be scared SappyLoveMovies.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Cc71 Category:Catxcrazy Category:Friendship Moments Category:Canon Category:Best Friends